Rocky
' 'Rocky 'is a large breakdown crane who is part of the Sodor Search and Rescue Team. Bio When Rocky was new to Sodor, Gordon and Edward were skeptical about his abilities, noting that Harvey could travel under his own power. Later, Edward carelessly left the docks before his cargo was properly secured, causing pipes to spill onto the Main Line. Edward was adamant that Harvey clear up the line, but the little crane engine was too small to finish the job quickly and as a result, Gordon crashed into the pipes. Edward returned to Brendam to pick up Rocky, who cleared the line and put Gordon back on the rails. Since this incident, Rocky has become an invaluable asset to the railway. He is frequently called upon to lift loads and help out after accidents. He is based at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, but is seen at the docks and other places like Sodor Slate Quarry helping out. He also tells the other members of the search and rescue team about the calls to action. In Blue Mountain Mystery, Rocky helped clear up the broken Blondin Bridge, nearly took off Skarloey's cab and lifted Thomas on to Owen's platform. In the eighteenth season, Rocky and James attempted to help Duck get out of a flooded track, but due to James leaving before Rocky's crane arm could be secured down properly, Rocky inadverdently knocked over a signal. In the nineteenth season, Rocky was taken to Bluff's Cove to lift a beached whale onto a flatbed bound for Brendam. He also rescued both Thomas and James. He later derailed near Ulfstead Castle, and the rest of the rescue team had to learn to work together to help him. Duck brought him to lift Thomas out of a deep cavern after the track had collapsed, and he later pulled the pirate ship out too. He received credit for finding the ship even though Thomas had found it, which annoyed Thomas. Later, he rescued Thomas after he fell in the water and attended the Harwick Branch Line opening ceremony. Persona Rocky likes to lift heavy objects such as engines, coaches, and trucks. He is a friendly and careful crane and helps the engines when there is an accident. He takes pride in his work and is always happy to help. Basis Rocky is a Ransome and Rapier 45-ton steam crane, built around 1945. Livery Rocky is painted a dull red colour with yellow hazard stripes on his sides and back. Appearances * Season 12 - Steady Eddie (''cameo), Rosie's Funfair Special (does not speak), Toby's Special Surprise (does not speak), Saved You! (does not speak), Don't Go Back (does not speak), Gordon Takes a Shortcut (does not speak) and Thomas Puts the Brakes On (does not speak) * Season 13 - Percy's Parcel and Snow Tracks * Season 14 - Henry's Health and Safety, Being Percy (does not speak), Merry Winter Wish (does not speak), Jumping Jobi Wood! (does not speak) and Merry Misty Island * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash (cameo), Edward the Hero (does not speak),James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro (cameo), Henry's Happy Coal (cameo), Let it Snow (cameo),Surprise, Surprise, Stuck on You and Fiery Flynn * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (does not speak), Express Coming Through (does not speak), Percy and the Monster of Brendam (does not speak), Flash Bang Wallop!(does not speak), Thomas and the Rubbish Train (does not speak), Percy and the Calliope (cameo), Salty's Surprise (cameo) and Welcome Stafford (cameo) * Season 17 - The Thomas Way (cameo), The Phantom Express (does not speak), Too Many Fire Engines and Gone Fishing (does not speak) * Season 18 - Flatbeds of Fear (does not speak), Duck in the Water and Thomas and the Emergency Cable (does not speak) * Season 19 - Toad and the Whale, Wild Water Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (does not speak),The Beast of Sodor, Salty All at Sea (cameo), Helping Hiro, Philip to the Rescue and Rocky Rescue * Season 20 - Sidney Sings (cameo), The Missing Breakdown Train (mentioned), Mucking About (cameo) and Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks * Season 21 - Stuck in Gear (does not speak), The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (cameo), A Shed for Edward (cameo) and Daisy's Perfect Christmas (cameo) * Season 22 - Counting on Nia Specials: * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * Tale of the Brave (cameo) * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (does not speak) * Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * William Hope (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Irwin Daayán (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan) * Gerhart Hinze (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; Hero of the Rails only) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; thirteenth - seventeenth season, excluding Day of the Diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth and seventeenth season) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Pedro Belini (Brazil) * Fernando Castro (Spain; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel) * Petteri Hynönen (Finland; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia * One of Rocky's television series used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Rocky has a much taller cab than his basis, in order to accommodate a face. * Rocky does not have windows on the front of his cab, making it difficult for the operator to see what is happening. * In the eleventh season, it was stated that Rocky was too heavy for Thomas to move, but since the CGI switch, Thomas has been able to move him. * Rocky has gone through some changes in the Television series: ** Since the CGI switch-over, Rocky's face has been lowered down. ** In the nineteenth season, Rocky gains a tail lamp. * Rocky has no visible whistle, despite it being heard once. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (2007 discontinued; reintroduced in 2013) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (2007 discontinued; reintroduced in 2010) * Take Along (discontinued 2007) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (2010) * Wind-up (Japan only) Gallery SavedYou!22.png HeroOfTheRails538.png|Rocky in full CGI Percy'sParcel30.png Category:Rolling stock Category:Cranes Category:North Western Railway